Righting a Wrong
by Chiiling
Summary: Spamano. Spain left Romano before he discovered Romano's feelings. Now he's trying to win back his heart but Romano's stubborn and hurt, so will he succeed? A total fluff with some anguish.


**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Hidekazu Himaruya. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental.**

* * *

_**RIGHTING A WRONG**_

It's been nearly two weeks since Romano last opened his eyes. Laying in that hospital for so long, Spain was starting to worry if he will ever awaken. Looking at the slumbering boy, Spain couldn't help but replay the last year in his head.

o0o

For whatever reason, Spain had the need to analyze his relationship with Romano. Recalling the time he spent with Romano, he never recalled a time where he heard him say the words he so freely give him.

"I love you."

That was all he wanted to hear from his lips. He loved the child so much that he would claim his love for him at let once every three hours. But Romano had never once said it back to him. Feeling depressed, he went out and got drunk to forget his woes. By the time he came home, he was so drunk, he couldn't remember anything he did. He couldn't remember meeting England at the bar and picking a fight with the eyebrow bastard. He couldn't remember coming home, thinking Romano was England and hitting him. Nor could he remember Romano calling Italy and being sent to the hospital.

The only thing he got a hint about was when he received a call from France, demanding why he had beaten Romano so much that he had to be sent to the hospital. Shocked that he could ever do such a thing, he ran to the hospital only to be stopped by the German brothers. With both Prussia and Germany blocking his way, it was impossible o see Romano.

He had to wait until Italy came out to speak with him to get any form of information. He discover that Romano may not be waking up anytime soon, due to his server injures and ask if he would be willing to stay away from his brother for the moment. At least until he was healed.

Numbed, he done as Italy asked, though he couldn't truly leave. He sat at the side of the entrance to the hospital as he tried to remember any memories he had of them together. Every memory he had with Romano, it seemed like the boy was never truly happy. If he was never happy, then why was he dating him? Was it out of pity? Did he feel obligated? No. If Romano felt nothing for him, than he rather not be with Romano at all. Steeling his nerve, he got up and made his decision. He decided that he and Romano were better apart and done something he didn't think he could ever do. He walked away.

o0o

After the incident, Romano didn't wake up from his coma until a month later. Of course the first thing he did was tried to find Spain. Seeing him not there, he asked his brother where he was. Not expecting the response at all, he wasn't ready for the flood gate to pour in as he cried his eyes out. Never thinking that Spain would actually leave him, he set about destroying everything in the hospital room. Even when Italy had taken him home, he destroyed everything he touched that reminded him of Spain.

Out of depression after the anger, Romano sat down at an undamaged table and starting to write a letter...to Spain. He wrote out his feelings for the bastard planning on sending it but at the last-minute, standing at the mailbox, he changed his mind. He kept his letter in a place he thought was secret, but not secret enough if Italy found it.

Italy never told Romano that he took his letter and sent it to Spain. He wanted Spain to understand that Romano had difficulty expressing himself and being that Spain raised him, he should have known.

o0o

Having read Romano's letter, Spain had gained a better understanding on Romano's feelings. Regretting his actions, he immediately went to Romano to apologize. He got on his knees and begged but still Romano refused. Romano wasn't willing to let Spain have a second chance at tearing his heart so he too walked away. Returning home broken-hearted, Spain read the letter again.

_Spain you bastard, how could you?! I hate you so much for leaving me alone like this. I never needed you anyway._

He could still see the tear stains on the letter as he continued to read.

_I actually cook you food, clean your house and keep you company and yet you abandoned me. I may have become Independent but I never left you. I needed you then...and I needed now. I want to take you back but I'm afraid of being left again._

_I have an inferior complex, always being compared to my brother all the time. You were the first one to see me as not a country, but as an individual. I may have never expressed my desires, but I learned long ago that the things I openly want are all stolen by my brother._

_Then again, you were never mine were you? Whenever we were together, it was always "Ita-chan this" or "Ita-chan that". I would cry later whenever I remembered it. It hurt so bad that I even started to resent my brother a little. I used to feel nothing but now...now I can' stand the thought of you and my brother in the same country._

_I love you._

_I love you, you churro loving bastard and I hate you for not loving me back. Even though you hurt me, I would never have left you. I loved you so much that you could have killed me and I still would have loved you. I loved you when I was dependent and I loved you when I was independent. I may still love you but I won't go back. This is goodbye Antonio. Never forget that I love you because now, you'll never hear the words from me._

o0o

A year has since passed, leaving a drastic change in both Romano and Spain. As time passed, Romano had gotten more mature. He would take his work seriously, became well-mannered and is even now a better cook than Italy though he still couldn't clean.

While Romano had taken a positive road, Spain went down the other end. Spain had become violent and for a lack of a better term, an ass. He would lash out at everyone that wasn't Romano or Italy. Though after the letter, he tried to refrain from seeing Italy much. He didn't want to hurt Romano anymore.

During a world meeting, Spain was able to pin Romano in a lone corner during a break. He didn't mean to, but he made him cry. His near crazy expression and harsh attitude was irritating the younger boy and when he grabbed his wrist, forcing him to look up at him, he had tears in his eyes. He had once again hurt Romano. Loosing his grip, he again begged Romano to take him back but was shot down. Slumped shoulders and all, Spain walked back into the meeting room, quiet and depressed.

At the end of the meeting, Spain followed Romano home like the stalker he has been for the last year. He even followed he Romano came out to the garden to feel the fresh air. It wasn't long before a fire broke out. Apparently Italy was making pasta when Germany called. Forgetting about the opened fire, Italy left to go to Germany's home.

Seeing the fire, Romano rushed back in to see if anyone was trapped inside. Glad no one was in, he too made an attempt to escape when he saw a toy ship. Chipped and faded, it was the very one Spain had gotten him when he was little. Unable to leave behind the cherished memory, he grabbed it and made a dash for the outside world.

o0o

He saw Romano run into the burning building. Fearing the worst, he followed after, only to be stopped with all the flames blocking his way. Scared that he could truly lose Romano, he never felt such happiness as when he saw Romano running out of the flames. Though it was short-lived. After escaping the burning home, Romano immediately collasped in from of the building. Pulling the unconscious boy to his chest, he ran all the way to the hospital. The very same one where he left Romano before.

He called Italy to ell him what has transpired and that he was staying with Romano. When Italy tried to object, he firmly told the younger Italian that he made a mistake a year ago and he will not repeat it again. Hearing the seriousness in his big brother's voice, he let Spain stay by Romano's side, hoping against all odds that they can finally be happy together.

o0o

These events, leading to the current situation, Romano has still yet to awaken. Just like before, Romano was unconscious in a hospital, but this time, Spain was with him. Looking at the toy by his bedside cemented his resolve to stay. He knew Romano loved him once and even if he had to beg for the rest of his life, he'll wait for a second chance to right his wrong.

Promising him everything he could, money, power,loyalty, the world, his heart...pain promised him even the moon if he would just wake up. Finally, he brushed aside Romano's bang and kissed his forehead and said, "I love you Roma. Please wake up so that I can love you properly."

To his complete shock, he felt Romano twitch. Encouraging him, he saw Romano opening his eyes. Happy beyond belief when Romano looked his way, he was even more shocked when Romano gesture for his hand. Placing his hand in Romano's, he saw Romano's eyes grew watery when he pulled it to his lips and kissed it.

"Roma, will you give me a chance to love you again? I vow to never leave you again. Even if you no longer want me, I'll still love you. Please Roma? A second chance is all I ask."

He couldn't explain the amount of happiness he felt when he saw Romano smiled and gave him a week nod. Finally, after all this time apart, he and Romano can be together again. This time, he'll cherish the older Italian more now that he knew his feelings. It was okay even if he never says it. After all, he can just read the letter over and over when he starts to doubt himself. He love Romano above everyone else, even Italy and he knew that Romano loves him too. After all, he was Spain, the boss.

**The End**

* * *

_**A/N: Here's the Spain and Romano fluff. I just wanted to get it out the way so I can focus on my other stories. Usual warnings and whatnot's. I literally just wrote this story so I didn't have time o do he cover imagine. That'll happen later this week.**_


End file.
